


The dark and the risen

by afallenangel



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Angel!Reader, Betrayal, Death, F/M, Reader Insert
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-11-26
Updated: 2015-11-26
Packaged: 2018-05-03 11:55:25
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 728
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5289752
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/afallenangel/pseuds/afallenangel
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>You are an angel who has returned to heaven, only to find that your friend Castiel has massacred all of Raphael's followers.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The dark and the risen

             You stepped forward and surveyed the damage. This couldn't be happening. You had heard that Castiel was wielding the power of God but you hadn't thought he would come up to heaven and massacre everyone.  

     In the field you were standing in, dozens of your brothers and sisters lay dead. You walked across the once beautiful garden, and saw roses, still blooming. As you looked around, identifying each of the fallen, you could see they had all been loyal followers of Raphael. You heard a noise and turned around. “Y/n, you are here. I would have thought you'd have fled by now.” You jumped, and quickly composed yourself. “Castiel. You look awful” you say. It was true. You could see the souls of purgatory burning him up. “You followed Raphael.” It was more of a statement than an accusation from him. “Yes, I did. But I haven't for a while now” you say back. “You should have known traitors would come to this end. You were always one of my friends, y/n. Maybe even if you had fled, I would have turned a blind eye. But you came back.” He says again. “W-what are you talking about? What are you doing?” You ask shakily, taking a step backwards. He draws his blade. “I didn't want it to have to come to this…..” “Me neither.” You whisper back, drawing your blade as well. He had been your dearest friend since-quite literally- the beginning of time. Fighting was the last thing you wanted to do. As he steps forward you quickly blurt out “please wait! It doesn't need to be this way, let's just talk it out,” shaking his head, He lunges at you and you throw your blade, knocking his aside. “I don't follow Raphael!” You shout as you dodge another strike. “You don't follow me-” he yells back. “No, Castiel, I'm done following anyone. I don't want this blood-drenched grab for power to continue.” You dive for your knife. It was only because you were one of the best fighter in the garrison that you had held up this long in the fight. Your siblings who lay dead around you could not fight nearly as well as you. “How long could they fight you, Before you killed them?” You ask Castiel as you flip over, blocking another strike. “How long-” you pause. “Before they asked for mercy?” “I didn't want to do this. But this is the only way there will ever be order and peace in heaven, If I punish those responsible for the discord. Even if that includes you, y/n.” He replies, pinning you to the ground. “You are just as bad as Raphael. You could have just taken care of him.” You mutter. Struggling to free yourself you shoot “besides, you were the one who started this.” Under your breath. He stabs the knife down and you roll away just in time. Looking up, you see he's disappeared. You stand up, and brush yourself off. Sighing, you kneel down next to one of your closest friends, Miana, “rest well, sister,” you say. You are so caught up in your thoughts that you don't notice a rustle behind you, until your hair is seized and you are dragged up and backwards by someone. “Cas” you say, realizing that he caught you off guard. “Sorry, sister” he says softly. You feel the knife slide into your back, cool and smooth. “No..” You breathe. A slight tear drops to the ground. “I'm so sorry” he says again, and your grace explodes, fading the world around you to white.

.                                                                                  

I land behind y/n. She is so caught up in whatever she is doing that I walk up right behind her. I really don't want to do this, but she had devoutly followed Raphael and even turned me into him. If anyone had to die, it was her. Taking a deep breath, I reached forward and grabbed her hair, and pulled her back. As I pierced her with the knife, I actually felt sad. She had been the very best, along time ago, the closest to me as anyone could be. But when things went south in heaven, and started picking sides, she was the first to jump ship. Her grace exploded, and I gently lay her on the ground. She looked peaceful, almost happy.

\----------------

_fin_

 

**Author's Note:**

> Does anyone want me to write another one with an alternate ending?


End file.
